Choices
by Kulia Makani
Summary: It is our past and present that shapes our future. Watch as slowly Saffiru comes to the realization that we do have a choice
1. Chapter 1

Title: Choices  
Author: Kulia Makani  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: Sera Muun characters do not belong to me.   
AN: Saffiru is OOC. I apologize for describing Veneti and Aquatiki   
as Akiral and Kiral. Also this story is Alternate Reality.  
  
The blanket hung tightly around his waist with both legs spread apart   
at one corner of the bed. He laid flat on his back with his arms   
behind his head. His head was tilted laid press against the pillow   
and his eyes lid close tightly. His chest rose slightly with every   
breath - back and forth in a continuing cycle with his mouth hung   
partly open. The strands of his hair brushed against his face and lay   
at his side. There he lay in the center of his room as sacrifice   
offering on his bed. His worn black iron bed was placed in the   
center with him wrapped in its dark green covers. The cherry wood   
stain furniture with its intricate curving design dating from 1700's   
was place around the room  
  
His nightly visitor had long departed from his bed. They ranged from   
"from tall and short, black and white, and dumb and smart women,"   
who only shared his bed for one night. He always preferred to never   
emotionally attach himself to any women; so far he kept his promise.   
After he goes to sleep, they are escorted out of his house and his life.   
His former therapist blamed everything on the absence of his mother   
from his life for the way he treats women. He only considered any   
woman good for one thing: sex; and in his opinion when you were   
through with them, you should/could throw them away.   
  
"Beep! Beep! "  
The alarm clock sound resonated through the room. Pulling his   
weary body from the bed, he headed toward the shower. He walked   
back into the bedroom with a towel wrap tightly around his waist to   
his clothes on the bed. The water still glistens on his chest as he   
clothe in his expensive double-breasted suit and shoes. He sat on the   
edge of the bed slowly breathing in and out, listening to his intake of   
air before quietly walking out of the room to his car.  
  
She leaned against the desk with her tailor made suit that show more   
legs then cover. Her hands moved slowly over the table until it   
rested on her boss arms. She attempted to look at the wound on his   
arm, allowing her breasts to be right in the view of his eyes. Her   
eyes turn toward his face, lowering to his lips. As if reading her   
mind, he moved his face closer to her.  
"Just get a room!" the man walked through seating at the desk facing   
them.  
The other man quickly disentangled himself from the woman   
embrace, pushing the woman from him, "What a honor to have my   
little brother to grace me with his presence!" The man stated.  
"Can we speak alone?" His eyes narrowed at the persistent female   
who was still standing in the room. Slowly inching her skirt   
downward, she walked through the door, but not before glaring at   
the man.  
"Now what do you want? It's not like you to come by my office,   
Saffiru." Demando leaned back into this chair as his eyebrows raised   
in anticipation of his reply.  
Ignoring the incident that just occurred, he replied coldly, "You   
wanted the presentation for project that we were working on. How   
was your vacation?"  
Lifting his feet on the top of the desk, "Wonderful, It's nothing like   
scantily clad women on a beach to make you feel good."  
"Some people are easy to please"  
"There nothing wrong with the feminine touch now and then."  
" Now, I see my purpose in life. To make sure you don't make a fool   
of yourself because of the ladies. You shouldn't be easy fool by   
them."  
"I'm not. We have a mutual agreement. They use me and I use them.   
It's the way life works."  
"Are you sure the math is right?" Demando said after looking   
through the principle of the design.  
"Yes, we have a working design if you want a look at it."  
"No, it will not be needed. I trust you and the engineers, but the   
stockholders will be here in month for a trial run." Demando paused   
for a moment before continuing, " Saffiru, dust off your tux. We   
have a charity banquet to attend."  
"Self mutilation would be more preferred then those events. I'll see   
you at eight-thirty." Saffiru moved from the seat toward the door.  
"The banquet starts at seven."  
"I know," he turned around before heading out. "You can go back in   
and continue with what you was doing earlier." Saffiru said to the   
secretary, Esmeraude as he was walking into elevator.  
"Screw you!" She said through her clutch teeth.  
Saffiru looked down at her before replying, "Stay with your paying   
customers." The door shut before Esmeraude could give a reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mom, what's going on" A small child walked through the long   
hallway toward the door at the end. He leaned and pressed his small   
ears against the thin wooden door partly open.  
"Shhh! You wake my son," He continued to listen, hearing an   
occasion word and heavy breathing.  
"Mom, what's going on?" The boy gently pushed open the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The song 'Lonesome Tonight' was by the group Soul Crusaders.   
Our next singer is the lovely Utada Hikaru." The radio announcer   
broke Saffiru from his memory. He turned the radio off as he   
continued to drive down the highway to his estate.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The little boy stood in the middle of a dark room facing a chair. The   
man in the chair sat with deep crease in his forehead and around his   
mouth. His breath was long and shallow. Slowly reaching a hand to   
move a piece of silver hair from his head before his deep voice broke   
into the silence. "Saffiru, your mother and I had decided to get a   
divorce. You can stay with your mother or with me. What do you   
want to do?" He said slowly to the child.  
"Demando?"  
"No, I want to know what you want?"  
"You, dad," He stood looking downward.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to stay with you," Saffiru replied in a small voice  
"Good boy," He hand went out to ruffle his dark navy blue hair   
before saying, "Your brother decided to stay with your mother." He   
moved from the chair to another room, while Saffiru looked from   
behind stricken.  
"Demando go?" Saffiru barely uttered.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saffiru stood behind the oak wooden doors dress in a black collarless   
tux before the two doors swung open. He looked at the people   
before spotting his brother in front of a small petite woman. Slowly   
making his way through the crowd of people talking, he heard a   
piece of his brother conversation, when he passed by them.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone else." She faced him.  
"I'm just offering dinner. Is there no such thing as dinner between   
friends?"  
Saffiru stood beside his two friends: Veneti and Aquatiki. When they   
were younger, the trio was called Doom, Gloom and Sapphire. He   
never could figure out while he was called Sapphire. Veneti and   
Aquatiki were almost identical twins except Veneti was dark brown   
compare to Aquatiki pale peach complexion. Veneti eyes were   
bluish-green to Aquatiki green eyes. They both had long white hair   
to their waist and stood at the exact same height.  
"You need to check your boy!" Aquatiki sipped from his glass,   
looking toward the couple, "Your brother has found a new target."  
"Who is she?" Saffiru asked eyes narrowed toward the female.  
"Tsukino Usagi. She's a sweet child but practically engage to Chiba   
Mamoru" Veneti answered,  
"You know your brother -always up for the challenge, but this time   
he won't win."  
"Yes, I know. If Chiba-san has it, he wants it." Saffiru spited out   
hatefully, "I heard about their legendary competition."  
"It was better to watch then to hear about it. They hated each other   
and still do. This will be some job for you to clean up. Chiba-san is   
a jealous man when it comes to Tsukino-san. His ungodly claim is   
always shattered when it come to anything that concerns her.   
Demando needs to watch himself." Veneti said soberly.  
"You were planning to watch his destruction."  
"No, we were warning you. Demando does not listen to anyone and   
barely even you. The fool needs to be toppled, but we know how   
concern you are for your brother." Aquatiki said with distaste, "Just   
make sure you don't get yourself to deep in his concerns. When it   
comes to your brother, you have no sense." Aquatiki moved towards   
a woman he had his eyes on most of the night.  
"We are not going to silently watch you fall along with your   
brother," Veneti said, leaving his glass in Saffiru's hand before   
moving toward another area in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Saffiru, your brother is here for his visit!" He father voice boomed   
through the house, while he carried the boy bags in his hands. Saffiru   
older brother stood behind their father. At the age twelve compare to   
Saffiru seven years, he stood almost to his father shoulders. He was   
dressed in close fitting blue jeans and white t-shirt. Saffiru raced to   
the foyer and stared at his older brother. It had been two years since   
his parents divorce and he last saw his older brother.  
"Demando?"  
"Hi, Saffiru" He said before heading upstairs after their father.  
For weeks he followed after him. Whatever Demando did, he had to   
do. He trailed behind him and his friends in one event after another   
until the summer ended. During the next four years, Demando   
visited his father during the summer, while Saffiru had no contact   
with his mother.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saffiru placed the glasses on an empty tray as a waiter passed by him   
before heading toward the couple.  
"Good, you can meet this young lady," Demando said when Saffiru   
stopped in front of them.  
"Hello Tsukino-san," Saffiru said coldly to the female.  
"Nice to meet you,' Usagi said hesitantly, "Please excuse but I have   
old acquaintances that I need to talk to."  
Demando waited until she departed before asking, "What do you   
think of her?"  
"Beautiful as every other female that I seen you with, but one thing   
you didn't notice."  
"That is?"  
"She is seeing Chiba-san,"  
"Was seeing Chiba," Demando said calmly, "While you are here, I   
want to introduce you to the head of the software engineering   
department." He walked with Saffiru toward the far right end of the   
room, where a woman sat. She worn a sleeveless black dress and   
her green hair was in a tight bun.  
"Saffiru meet Ayakashi; Petz meet my brother Saffiru." Looking at   
Petz, Demando said, "Both of your teams will be working side by   
side. I was very impressed with your program language use in the   
robot to Mars."  
"It was nothing compare to the Mechanical and Electrical Engineers,   
who design the body and system. I learned a long time ago: it's a   
team effort." Petz stood from her seat, "Saffiru, I'm very impress by   
the product that comes from this company. It would be honor to   
bring life to your design."  
"I wish that I can say the same. Unfortunately I haven't been   
following much of what NASA or the Japanese space program does.   
I'm sure you are qualified for the position and you already seem to   
have my brother's regards. I do wish you luck."  
"Thanks" She held out her hand to shake Saffiru hand, while   
Demando moved on, "You are not as cold as you want everyone to   
believe," She continued to hold on to his hand.  
"I am what you see," Saffiru stiffen as Petz slowly let go of his hand.  
"Be careful of your little fan club," Petz said before leaving him   
standing alone.  
Saffiru looked behind to the female conversing and pointing at him.   
Realizing they were caught, one particular woman with purple hair   
walked toward him. She quickly attached her arms through his and   
started a one-sided conversation. He stiffly allowed her to hold onto   
his arm through the entire evening before they left together.  
  
Saffiru slowly pulled himself out of the bed and got dressed. He   
parked his car close to the curb, cutting off his engine and grabbing   
the football on his passenger sit. He walked through the park toward   
the to football field, where some team were practicing already.  
"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Veneti sat on the bench   
looking at the match.  
Tossing his towel on bench before removing his socks and shoes,   
Saffiru took out his long socks and started to put it on. "It's only   
noon. These matches last until dark."  
"Doom, Gloom, and Sapphire; we need three more players. Since   
the rest of your team is not here, why not play on our teams?" A tall   
man walked over with spike light blue hair, wearing a white football   
jersey and black shorts.  
"Yeah sure, when do you play?" Aquatiki asked standing to the side.  
"We play after two more matches," he began to walk away.  
"Where is the rest of our team?" Saffiru pulled out his shoe from bag   
before placing it on his feet.  
"Woo!" Veneti yelled observing the goalie save, "Oh, A few had   
other appointment and the others - I have no clue."  
"How is the new supervisor for the Software engineering department   
doing?" Aquatiki eyes moved with the change of the football.  
"She's a nuisance. Ayakashi-san spent more time in my department   
then her own and inconspicuous as a two by four to the head. She is   
after something, but I just don't know what."  
"How about your brother?"  
"Sprung, She is practically leading him by the collar and she still is   
with Chiba-san."  
"I'm sick of this conversation. They're practicing passing and we all   
know you need to improve." Veneti said as they moved from their   
spot next to the bench and walked toward group of men huddled   
together in circle kicking the ball to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Choices  
Author: Kulia Makani  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Sera Muun characters do not belong to me.   
AN: I want to thank my Editor Inaecis and ASMR Beta-readers All   
suggestion will be welcome.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
One foot after another, Saffiru began to pull himself up the tree after   
his big brother. His small eight-year-old hand reached for the next   
branch, while he crawled up on the tree at a snail's pace. The tree   
was a couple of feet high off from ground and up at the top sat an old   
worn wooden tree house, where Demando and his friend Rubeus   
stood watching him.  
"Come on slow poke!" The short red hair boy shouted from the top.  
"Come on, Saffiru!" Demando said.  
Saffiru quickly began moving up and no longer was cautious. His   
hands moved from one branch after another while his feet followed.   
He reached the bottom of the tree house in no time and he reached   
out with his chubby hands to the base. Saffiru slowly pulled himself   
up, until his leg slipped and couldn't find another branch to stand   
upon. Demando quickly grabbed one of his small hands, trying to   
pull him up to the tree house before he lost his gripped. Rubeus   
grabbed the hand and both boys pulled Saffiru on top the tree house.  
"Thanks Demando" Saffiru looked up to his brother face with   
adoration.  
"Dad would kill me if you broke your arm." Demando dusted   
himself and went into the house, while Saffiru sat out in the spot that   
he landed at.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saffiru walked through the building toward his office in the back.   
He picked up the top folder on his desk from his private investigator.   
Opening the folders, his eyes scanned Tsukino family background   
and rested on her current status.  
  
~Tsukino-san is having trouble in her current relationship with   
Chiba-san ~  
  
He continued to stare frustrated at the sentence. Tossing the papers   
on his desk, he departed toward the elevator. Slowly his face became   
as emotionless as everyone expects from him. Stepping off the   
elevator toward the offices, he passed Esmeraude who was hard at   
work talking on the telephone. Demando stood behind his desk   
going through a stack of pictures in his hands.  
"Nice to see you again, Saffiru," Demando quickly put the pictures   
in his first dresser.  
"What's wrong?" Saffiru narrowed at his face before moving the   
direction his hands went with some pictures. "You look like   
something bothering you."  
"Nothing at all," Demando denied, sitting down into his chair.   
"Actually yes, I wanted to ask you question about -"  
"Tsuki-san, we need you for a second in the office," a person   
interrupted through the intercom.  
"I'll be right back," Demando exited the room.  
Saffiru's eyes return to the drawer. He kept rising and sitting before   
walking behind the desk and opening the drawer. His eyes widened   
and narrowed as he looked through picture after picture of Usagi   
talking to friend or Usagi walking to work. Putting the pictures back   
into the drawer, He ran his hand through his hair and felt his jaw   
tighten. Saffiru stood there staring straight ahead.  
"It's almost a repeat of the last time," Saffiru muttered, moving back   
to his sit.  
"Now, you can tell me what do you want." Demando walked through   
the room toward his desk, "You look grimmer then usual, Saffiru."  
Saffiru waited until Demando was sit before asking, "How much are   
you involve in Tsukino-san's life?" He paused before continuing,   
"There are certain limits that must not be crossed."  
"What do you mean?" Demando gripped the desk with his hand.  
"How long have you stalked her?"  
"I have never stalked her!" Demando said calmly, "Where do you get   
this notion from?"  
"Tsukino-san relationship to Chiba-san is in trouble," Saffiru   
explained.  
"Which doesn't necessary means that I'm stalking her."  
"What about the pictures in your drawer?" Saffiru questioned  
"Saffiru, leave it alone!"  
"How long have you stalked her?"  
"Saffiru, you've forgotten, whom you are talking to," Demando said   
with his voice on edge, "I won't hear this conversation again. You   
have work to do. I suggest you go back to work."  
"As you wish, Demando," Saffiru rose from his sit and headed back   
toward his office. He could never go against his brother that is five   
years his senior. For all his life, he worshiped his brother and did   
what ever his brother needed.   
  
"Do you have a point to your visit, Ayakashi-san?" Saffiru walked   
into this office to Petz sitting on the edge of his desk.  
"You can call me Petz, Saffiru-san."  
"I just prefer for you to get off my desk," He walked to his chair.  
"Is there anything else you prefer me to do?" Petz said, "Wait! I   
don't think; I want to know the answer. Before I go, you used the   
wrong equation in a problem. If you were much nicer, I might tell   
you what equation."  
"I already rechecked the math several times. What did I overlook?'   
Saffiru leaned in the chair facing her.  
"Let just say heat transfer and leave it at that. The products will over   
heat due to air flood and math that you seem to have overlooked.   
Our college majors goes mostly through the same classes except I   
had more software engineering class and you had more electrical   
engineering classes."  
"So my math is flawed, " Saffiru allowed small smile to show on his   
face, "You really should check the design over, when you are invited   
to look through. Now leave my office, Ayakashi-san!"  
"Don't miss me too much, " She blew a kiss toward him before   
exiting the room.  
"What a weird day," Saffiru muttered to himself before going   
through his files.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
His father eyes were worn and red as he stood in front of his son,   
towering over him. The man's enormous hand patted Saffiru on his   
head before he was lowered into the chair.  
"Your mother is dead, Saffiru." He told the boy, who was staring at   
him, "And your brother, Demando will be here in a few days to stay   
with us.  
Saffiru face brighten up, when he spoke about his older brother,   
"When will he arrive?"  
"Boy! Do you care nothing about your mother?" He voice boom at   
the boy.  
Saffiru quickly lowered his head and twisted his fingers around in   
his hands  
"It's alright boy. You were only five and it has been five years since   
you last saw her. You look just like her with your dark blue hair and   
eyes.   
Saffiru slowly lifted his face toward his father before asking, "What   
was my mother like?"  
"Lets not get in to the subject right now. We have plenty of time to   
talk about her." But the time never came. He quickly dismissed any   
subject about his mother to Saffiru. Tsuki-san never got over his   
wife's betrayal and never let a picture enter his house of her. He will   
forever love her, but never forgive her.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Saffiru! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend." The seventeen-  
year-old Demando walked in with a petite dark skin female with   
bright light pink hair to her shoulders. The twelve-year-old Saffiru   
sat on couch facing the television, "This is Urusanai-chan."  
"Hello, Urusanai-san!" Saffiru greeted  
"It's pleasure to meet you Saffiru-chan. Your brother spoke highly of   
you," she stood beside Demando as the boy's face brightens.   
Demando whispered into her ear before heading to out of the room.   
Urusanai took a seat at the space beside his brother and began   
conversing with her, "Your brother told me you like taking things   
apart."  
Saffiru turned and replied, " Yep," before going back to watch his   
cartoons.  
"I was just wondering because I have some books that you might just   
want." She smiled as the boy gave her his undivided attention, "I   
have books and magazines on electronics and computers that I'm   
thinking about giving you. What do you think?"  
"Wait a minute! Girls don't read those type of books."  
"Well this girl does, do you want them?"  
"Yes," Saffiru replied quickly.  
"Then it's settled. I have a lot of books. So every time I come over, I   
bring them to you. Good?"  
"Good!" Saffiru and Urusanai shook on it.  
"You can meet my father now," Demando quickly moved out of the   
room to present her to his father.  
"See ya, kid," Urusanai said.  
"Bye," Saffiru went back to watching cartoons.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Demando slammed the front door. His steps resonated through the   
room as he stomped up the stairs before slamming his bedroom door.   
The thirteen-year-old Saffiru followed quietly up to his room and   
peeked through the door. Demando sat on the edge of his bed   
fingering a picture in a silver frame.  
"Demando?" Saffiru cautiously asked for him.  
"Get out of my room!" Demando quickly grabbed a lamp from his   
dresser and thrown it at the wall right next to Saffiru.  
"What's wrong?" Saffiru walked more boldly into the room.  
"Did you not hear me?" He threatened.  
"Do you want me to call Urusanai-san to cheer you up?"  
Demando swiftly went to his brother standing in his room. His   
backhand quickly connected to Saffiru's head, knocking him to the   
ground. Demando brought down his huge foot and nudged his   
brother out of his room before closing and locking it in his face.   
Saffiru eyes widened, looking at the tall white door that separated   
him from his brother. Slowly he picked himself up and ran down the   
stairs, out the front door and through the streets toward the one   
person, who could help: Urusanai-san.  
  
Saffiru pressed down on the small round button of the doorbell on   
the front porch of Urusanai-san house. The wind ruffed his hair,   
while he stood freezing until someone answered the door. Urusanai   
came to door with her eyes puffy and sworn.  
"Saffiru-can, I didn't expect to see you again," she widened the door,   
signaling for him to come in. "What do you want Saffiru?"  
Saffiru stood in front of the sitting Urusanai and asked, "What   
happen to Demando?"  
Urusanai held her breathe before exhaling, " Oh, he did told you."   
She paused before continuing, "I don't know how to tell this to you,   
but we broke up."  
"Why?"  
"We no longer care for each other."  
"That's a lie!" he yelled, "What did you do, cheat on him?"  
Urusanai collected her thoughts before replying, "I did break up with   
him. We could barely be around each other without fighting."  
Saffiru stood there harden his eyes as wrapped his arms tightly   
around him, "I should go," he began to turn around to leave.  
"Saffiru-chan," Her arms went across his shoulders holding him in   
place, "I know from your brother that women have let you down.   
Don't let this experience cause you to be angry with all of us."  
Saffiru stood stiffly until she removed her arms from around him,   
"Bye Urusanai-san."  
"Bye Saffiru-chan!" She held open the door before closing it behind   
him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
Saffiru placed the receiver to his ear. Listening to speaker on the   
other end.  
"Tsuki-san, We're calling to report your father is in the hospital, "   
The emotionless nurse said over the phone.  
"Is he alright?" He asked worriedly.   
"It would be better if you were here in person."  
Saffiru quickly jotted down the address to the hospital before   
heading to Demando office.  
  
"We are finished with our conversation!" Demando told Saffiru as he   
walked into this office unannounced.  
He stood rigid in front of Demando with his fists balled at his side.   
"Our father is in the hospital! We should go and visit him."  
"Leave the address to hospital and I'll go when I'm able to,"   
Demando said casually, flipping through the paperwork on his desk.  
"Did you not hear me? Our father is in the hospital!"  
"Yes, I did, but I'm unable to see him at the hospital at this moment."  
"Yes, I see, but you have the time to stalk a young woman."  
Demando leaned over his desk with his hands pressed hard against   
the desk, "Don't you ever question me! Where was our wonderful   
father, when our mother was dying? I had to be comforted by   
strangers alone in the hospital room, watching our mother breathe   
her last breath. When I came to live with him, he never mentioned   
her. Never! Did he even love her?"  
Saffiru just stood there as Demando continued, "You question my   
tactics to woo Tsukino-san! My advice to you is to stop making my   
life your concern. Now leave! I have work to do."  
  
Saffiru found his way to the hospital, and from the moment the nurse   
looked at him he knew the news would not be good.   
"I'm sorry to tell you this Jakotsuki-san," she said softly. "But your   
father is dying from   
cancer." 


End file.
